


Dance the night away.

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s Bucky, Angst, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Pre captain America the first avenger, Smut, bucky's had a thing for the reader since they were kids, smut in the second chapter, the reader is Peggy's cousin, the reader wants to set up her cousin with Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: "So for Bucky, its back in the 40's and he takes (Y/N) dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place a year before Bucky joins the military so they're 25 in the story.

*Bucky's pov.*

"I heard they have the best breakfast, now come on" I shook Steve's shoulder as we entered the diner and were seated at a booth towards the back.

"You're waitress will be with you shortly" the hostess handed us the menu before walking away.

"What should I get" I was going over the menu. A few minutes later a familiar voice got my attention.

"Morning guys, can I get you guys something to drink while your still deciding." Looking up I noticed it was y/n, a girl that I went to school with.

"Y/n?" I smiled

"Bucky? Steve?" she let out a small laugh "how have you guys been? It's been so long." I forgot how captivating her smile was.

"We've been good, how about you?" Steve responded.

"Great! I just moved back a couple of weeks ago" I forgot how beautiful she was.

"Where did you move?"

"England, I moved over there to so I could take care of a family member." She replied as her gaze landed on me. "Oh I came here for a reason, what would you guys like to drink?"

"We'll have coffee" Steve ordered

"Alright" she wrote it down "are you guys ready to order or do you guys need a couple of more minutes?"

"We're ready" I smiled as her before we told her what we wanted.

"Coming right up" she took our order and left.

"Looks like you still got it bad for y/n" Steve snickered. It's true though seeing y/n again made all my emotions towards her come rushing back. So far the only regret I've had in my life was not telling y/n about my feelings towards her. When we were growing up she was the girl that every guy wanted to date and every girl wanted to be. Because of that I opted to date around in the attempts to get over her. "You should take her out buck." Steve was right I should take her out.

"Alrig-"

"Alright guys" we were interrupted by y/n. "I got your coffee" I watched as y/n carefully placed our coffee down in front of us. "I'll be right back with your food" she left for a couple of minutes before she came back with our food.

"You guys are lucky today's a slow morning, normally you'd be sitting here for a good half hour. Can I get anything else for you guys?"

"No we're ok" I replied as Steve started to dig into his food.

"Alright well if you guys need anything just let me know." I watched as she walked away before I started to eat. We ate in silence the entire time.

"Here's the check" she placed the check on the table "it was so nice seeing you guys again."

"It was nice seeing you again as well, I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathrooms" Steve got up and made his way to the bathroom. Now was a perfect time to ask her.

"Listen y/n, I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." I asked her, I observed as faced changed happy to excited.

"YES" she nearly screamed. "Where are you planning on taking me?"

"Dancing"

"Oh I haven't been dancing in so long ! !" she ripped off a blank check and wrote her phone number and address. "I get out at four"

"Ok I'll pick you up at six" I got the paper and put in my pocket. "Oh here's for the wonderful breakfast" I got my wallet out and paid for the breakfast. "I'll see you tonight".

"I'll see you tonight" she repeated before walking away and bumped into Steve. "Oh didn't see you there Steve"

"It's ok" I watched as she gave him a hug before walking away.

"Did you ask her out?"

"Yeah, we're going dancing" I got up and slung my arm around Steve. "Let's go, I want to go see if Richard can fix the soles on my shoes before the date" we left the diner and went back home to get shoes so I could dropped them off at Richard's before heading off to work.

*time skip y/n pov*

"Thank you for taking me out tonight Bucky. It's been so long since I've been out dancing." I held onto Bucky's arm as we entered the club.

"It's my pleasure doll, and I hope you're not too rusty. We're going to be dancing up a storm" he guided us to a table "I'm going to go get us some drinks first though, I'll be right back"

"Ok" I watched as he made his way towards the bar to order our drinks. A few minutes he came back with two drinks in his hand. We spent an hour just sitting at our table talking about what we've been up to since we last saw each other.

"Wow your cousin Peggy sounds like a great woman" Bucky commented as he held my hand.

"She is. She so brave." I felt butterflies in my stomach when I felt Bucky starting to rub my knuckles. "She's actually going to visit me in a couple of days. I think I want to set her up with Steve"

"You want to set her up with Steve?" Bucky looked at me shocked

"Yeah. I feel like they would get along great." Right at that moment my favorite song started playing. "Ah I love this song, can we?"

"Of course we can." Bucky got up and held out his hand. I grabbed it before we headed towards the dance floor and we ended up dancing to half a dozen songs. I was starting to get tired but I didn't say anything because slow song started to play. "You're still quite the dancer".

"Thank you Bucky" I buried my face against his neck as we swayed back and forth on the dance floor. We continued to dance for another hour before we decided to call it a night. Walking back to my apartment I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. I had Bucky's arm wrapped around me as he was starting to whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I was actually disappointed when we got to my apartment.

"That you for tonight Bucky, I had a great time." I stared into his eyes as we stood in front of my front door.

"Trust me the pleasure was all mine, if I'm being honest I've been wanting to take you out since we were kids." I looked at him stunned.

"Why didn't you" I asked, still stunned by his confession.

"You had so many guys chasing after you in school."

"Wait weren't you know for chasing after girls in school?" I responded before raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah but none of them compared to you"

"Smooth" I pressed my body against his.

"I know" I rested his hands on my waist.

"So are you going to kiss me or are you going to wait another seven years to do it." I teased him but soon felt his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pushed me up against my door and deepened the kiss. "Wow" I managed to say once he pulled away.

"Yeah I know" he smirked at me.

"I don't normally do this but would you like to come inside" my arms are still around his neck.

"And do what"

"You know what" I bit my lip as I waited for his responds.

"Alright doll" he gave me a quick kiss and backed up so I could turn around and open my front door. I unlocked my front door and opened it.

"Make yourself comfortable." I glanced back at him with fire in my eye, already excited for the sinful night we were about to have.


End file.
